


Satisfied

by heixhou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Cussing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heixhou/pseuds/heixhou
Summary: Billy goes to Hawkins for his dad, he goes into the diner with relief, he leaves the diner with regret, and he drives all the way back to California with longing.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story on AO3, and it's a one chapter short fic. I hope you enjoy it, it's very depressing and rushed. I don't know why or how I wrote this, but I hope you enjoy it. It is very short and crappy.

Billy stepped out of his parked car, the gravel crunching under his boot. Billy pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it on the ground.

Billy was, reluctantly, visiting his father in the town he never wanted to go to. His father was sick, and even though he hated him, Billy still didn't know what he was capable of.

Billy was safe in California. As safe as one can get, he supposes. Once Billy graduated, he moved far away from Hawkins back to his hometown. Billy loved California, and it reminded him of his mom, it was where he was meant to be.

Before Billy left Hawkins permantley, he wanted to stop by a diner to get something eat before the long trip back. 

Billy opened the door to the diner, his cold skin immediately flushed with the warmness of the place. 

Billy skimmed the place over briefly, seeing it as a nice place to get a quick bite. 

Billy lead himself to a booth near the back, and tapped his fingers on the table. He could see a (almost) familiar dark haired man refilling a woman's coffee, smiling brightly. 

Working the front was a young girl, maybe in her mid teens, with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She had glasses pushedd up on her hair, and she looked tired.

Soon, Billy saw the waiter coming to his table, and Billy smiled falsely. He wanted to come off as polite. 

"Hello, I'm Steve and I'll be your waiter tonight." 

Billy's shoulders tensed up slightly and he stopped tapping the table. 'Steve.' Billy knew he had heard correctly. 

Billy coughed and looked at the menu the man had given him. 

"What can I get you for your drink?" Billy knew now that the man that seemed familiar to him, in fact, was. It was Steve fucking Harrington, and Billy could not believe his fucking eyes. Billy thought that when he left Hawkins, he would never see the man who he had always, deep down, loved ever again.

"Sweet tea." Billy said without thought. "May I ask you your last name?" Billy said rather confidently. 

"Harrington." The male said shortly. "I'll be right back with your drink," and he walked away.

Billy felt like crying. He didn't know what stupid voice in his head told him to choose this fucking diner. Billy was reminded that the man who was waiting him, was Steve Harrington, his longtime crush and former, somewhat, friend.

Billy didn't think twice about leaving after graduation. He did think of Steve, but Billy wanted to leave. So, he did. Without saying goodbye to anyone. He knew no one would miss him.

Steve came back, sweet tea in hand. "Are you ready to order?" Steve said politely.

Billy was positive that Steve didn't recognize him. Not too long ago, Billy had finally cut his hair, and it was shorter than it has ever been. It was slightly quaffed, yet it would never be as amazing as Steve's was.

"Yes." Billy folded the menu, "I'll have a classic burger, medium well, and a side of onion rings." 

Billy saw Steve scribble something on his notepad, assuming it was his order. "Will that be all?"

Billy nodded. Before Steve walked away, he said "You look very familiar. Do you live around here?"

Billy replied, "Not anymore, I moved away after I graduated high school. Couldn't take anymore of this shitty town."

Billy secretly hoped that Steve would catch on. Something flashed in Steve's eyes.

"...Billy?"

"Yes?"

And then Billy saw Steve's eyes fill with tears. "You fucking asshole!" 

Billy smirked, "Hey princess, long time no see."

Steve shook his head, "Where do you live now?" He said it in almost a whisper.

"California." Billy replied.

"Oh." Steve turned around, "I'll be back with your food."

Around ten minutes later, Steve did return with his food, as promised. 

"I missed you, you fucking dickwad. You never even let me say goodbye. I was fucking devastated."

"Look, Steve, I'm sorry. I had to leave, I couldn't stay any longer."

Steve shook his head. "I wish I could blame you for something, but I can't and I'm sorry."

Billy furrowed his brows, "Why are you sorry?" 

Steve replied, "Because I never told you."

Billy was about to reply when Steve abruptly walked away. 

So Billy ate his food.

And Billy paid for the food he ate.

And Billy walked out the door with nothing else to say.

And he got into his car filled with regret for the things he never did while here in Hawkins.

And Billy drived all the way back to California, making stops as usual, knowing that he would never see the boy he loved so much ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone up for a [much better] sequel???


End file.
